


One Year Ago Today

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't think you'd remember."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Ago Today

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #001 "first"

Sure enough, when John went into the lab, Rodney was the only one there, completely absorbed in a simulation running on his computer.

"Hey, Rodney," he said.

The physicist didn't look up. "Colonel."

John hopped up onto the desk beside him. He figured he should probably be annoyed at being ignored like this, but it was such a typical Rodney response that he couldn't help a smile.

"Rodney..."

"Yes, yes, very busy."

John banged his heels against the side of the desk. "Rod-ney..."

Finally, he looked up. "What? Can't you see that I'm— is that chocolate?"

Grinning, John held up the double-chocolate muffin he'd snagged from the mess earlier. "Happy anniversary," he said, softly.

Rodney smiled back. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"Me?" John repeated. "I'm not the one who forgets what month it is."

"It was that one time," Rodney protested, breaking off a piece of the muffin and passing it back to John. "And it's not like we need to use Earth months in a different galaxy."

"Except if we want to remember things like anniversaries."

Rodney snorted. "It's not like we can write this one on the calendar. 'One year ago today, some backwoods idiot who thought he was psychic kept telling us we were madly in love with each other'."

"He was right, though," said John.

"That doesn't make him any more credible!"

"He was right, though," John repeated. "Although, if Teyla and Ronon hadn't thrown us in that supply closet when we got back, we probably still wouldn't have done anything about it."

"I have never claimed to be good with emotions," said Rodney. "Even my own. But we figured it out, didn't we? We made it to our first anniversary, we've stayed together."

John grinned and leaned over to kiss him. "Yeah, we did."

THE END


End file.
